


A Gentle Guiding Hand

by deacertes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Virgin Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: Fill for a post over on The Old Guard Kink meme asking for Andromache and Quynh to instruct Yusuf and Nicolo on how to make love.  (https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5194.html?thread=1609802#cmt1609802)Our boys are in love but haven't progressed beyond poetry and the occasional kiss. Mainly because Nicolo doesn't have any experience, while Yusuf, on the other hand, has seen and heard just enough to make him worry.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning - there is a very brief mention of a sexual assault. It doesn't involve any of the main characters, there is no detail, but it is referred to once during a conversation between Yusuf and Andromache.)

It was Quynh who raised the concern that their brothers’ reluctance to act upon their feelings could well be their undoing. That those increasingly desperate looks and hesitant touches might one day prove to be a dangerous distraction. It was Andromache who said they should intervene; she took Yusuf, while Quynh took Nicolo.  
  
It was hard pressed to say who was the most mortified by the revelation that their secret love wasn’t quite the secret they had believed it to be. However, the women’s easy acceptance quelled most of their embarrassment.  
  
Simply put, the stumbling block was inexperience combined with a deep-rooted unwillingness to cause even the smallest amount of pain.  
  
“We have hurt each other enough,” was the sentiment shared by both men.  
  
The answer to Quynh and Andromache was obvious; they would provide the necessary instruction to guide them past this hurdle.  
  
Yusuf looked at first surprised, and then intrigued by the offer.  
  
Nicolo looked like he might have forgotten how to breathe.  
  
“Nicolo? Little brother? Would this be all right with you?” Quynh asked.  
  
Nicolo blinked at her.  
  
Andromache huffed and handed him the wineskin. He drank deeply from it before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
“You would… teach us? Forgive me, but I do not see how this would work.”  
  
Yusuf nodded in agreement. “I do not wish to seem ungrateful, but I confess, I am also somewhat confused how your knowledge here would be of help.”  
  
“Because we’re not men?” Andromache guessed. She sounded amused.  
  
Yusuf shrugged and offered her a slight smile.  
  
“We have walked this earth for longer than you can dream of. I think you will find there is very little we haven’t seen or experienced-”  
  
“-we can guide you,” Quynh intervened. “You can trust us to teach you this,” she added, earnestly.  
  
Nicolo said nothing but took another long drink from the wineskin. He and Yusuf shared a glance.  
  
“If it is only uncertainty that is holding you back, why not free yourselves of it?” Quynh asked them.  
  
“Remember, yours will be a long life,” Andromache pointed out. “Though, of course, there are other things you can do with each other.”  
  
Quynh calmly rubbed Nicolo’s back as he choked on a mouthful of wine. “But we can promise that this will be an experience worth repeating,” she offered, brightly.  
  
“Many, many times,” Andromache added, dryly; as she reached out to rescue the wineskin from a spluttering Nicolo.  
  
As they gave the two men a moment to consider their offer, they both marvelled at the silent communication that passed between the pair. Certainly, if they could only stop making cow eyes at each other, these two would be a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Eventually, Nicolo’s lips quirked in one of those not quite smiles of his, and Yusuf nodded and turned to face Andromache.  
  
“We accept your kind offer. And we thank you. Truly, men could not ask for better sisters.”  
  
Quynh laughed and threw her arms around Nicolo, almost unbalancing him.  
  
Andromache nodded and tipped the wineskin toward Yusuf in a silent toast before she drank.

***********

Nothing happened that night, or the next. “We will need supplies,” said Andromache, but she didn’t elucidate. Quynh grinned in response. Yusuf’s expression was thoughtful. Nicolo looked nonplussed. Yusuf leaned over in his saddle to speak softly to him and Nicolo’s horse startled as he gripped it too hard with his knees.  
  
Quynh’s laughter rang out amongst the trees.

  
  
************

  
Finally equipped with the necessary supplies, they then had to find a suitable place. No one wanted to be disturbed by bandits or even a curious passer-by. Fortunately, Andromache had a destination in mind and led them to it unerringly. They all had to concede that the spot in question was as close to perfection as they could hope for. It was far from the used travelled routes. Secluded by hills, tall trees, and rocky outcrops. There was a river to provide drinking water, and several pools of differing sizes; the water of which possessed a strange quality, being unusually blue and warm.  
  
When questioned, Andromache shrugged.  
  
“Just avoid the ones where too much steam rises up. They’ll cook you like a pot over a fire.”  
  
Suitably horrified by that thought, they followed her directions very carefully as she pointed out the pools that were safe to bathe in in.  
  
Quynh took a nervous Nicolo by the hand and led him away.  
  
That left an equally nervous Yusuf behind with Andromache. Even if he was hiding it slightly better.  
  
“Come on, the water will help to relax you.” She eyed him with amusement. “Try to remember this is supposed to be an enjoyable evening. You’re not going to your death, Yusuf.”  
  
Yusuf blew out his cheeks and gave a brief nod, following her as she guided him to one of the pools. He undressed as Andromache did the same. Years of travelling together had long since driven away any lingering awkwardness they might have felt about being naked around one another. She led the way into the water, sighing happily as she sat down, and the warmth lapped around her shoulders.  
  
She waited until he sat in the water with a contented sigh of his own before she began questioning him.  
  
“So, am I right in thinking Nicolo doesn’t have very much in the way of knowledge or experience with men or women?”  
  
Yusuf had closed in blissful appreciation of his warm bath, but now he opened them and eyed her with a hint of warning in his gaze. “You know how he was raised by his church.”  
  
Andromache regarded him equably. “That was many years ago.”  
  
“And yet he still bears the scars from their so-called teachings.”  
  
Silence fell between them as they thought of the fine silvery lines that criss-crossed Nicolo’s back.  
  
“Yusuf, forgive me for asking this, but aside from that cruelty, was Nicolo otherwise hurt by them?”  
  
“I do not believe so,” said Yusuf, slowly. “But you must understand that Nicolo does not like to speak of those times, even with me.”  
  
“But you do speak of other things,” Andromache prompted.  
  
Yusuf sighed. “No, he has never lain with a man or a woman. I asked him once, if he wished to do so, I did not want him to feel obligated to stay with me because we share the same fate.”  
  
Andromache let out an indelicate snort.  
  
“I’m sorry, but you are a fool if you believe Nicolo stays by your side simply because you both cannot die. He looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars.”  
  
“Andromache, spouting poetry, these are magical waters indeed,” said Yusuf. Then he yelped as she sent a wave of water toward him.  
  
“I am not the one who almost walked into the campfire when Nicolo bent down.”  
  
Yusuf looked away and then looked back; his voice was rough when he spoke.  
  
“I do not deny that I want him. But know this. I would sooner cut out my own heart than hurt him.”  
  
“You know it would grow back.”  
  
Yusuf continued to stare at her, unimpressed.  
  
Andromache relented.  
  
“Yes, yes. You love him beyond measure and reason, we know this. But why do you let uncertainty stay your hand? You want him. He wants you.”  
  
She reached for his arm when his gaze slid away, drawing it back. “He wants you, Yusuf. Don’t doubt it. But you must understand this is dangerous. Your distraction is dangerous, and I’m not just talking about stumbling into campfires.”  
  
“We have never faltered in a fight,” Yusuf growled.  
  
“No,” she agreed. “And I have no fear that you would.” Privately, she found Nicolo’s cold focus more unsettling than Yusuf’s battle rage, but she trusted them both to fight alongside her and Quynh. “But what happens when you are not fighting, when a moments distraction causes a wound or a death. If that is witnessed by someone. What then?”  
  
Yusuf stared at her, his emotions warring across his face.  
  
Andromache let go of his arm.  
  
He looked away, staring into the water. “It is not our intention to risk any of us.”  
  
Andromache sighed. “I know that. But you must see the danger.”  
  
“I do. But I cannot hurt him.” Yusuf ran a wet hand over his beard. “I was a merchant before I picked up a sword to defend my people. I have lain with women. I have some experience with men.”  
  
He glanced at her, smiling slightly. “But only a little.”  
  
“So, you haven’t fucked a man?”  
  
Yusuf lifted his eyes to the sky and murmured something in his own tongue before looking back at her, his smile now tinged with something closer to embarrassment. “No. I haven’t done that. But I have seen and heard enough to know that if done ill, it can cause great suffering.”  
  
“Yusuf-“  
  
“It wasn’t me. Nothing happened to me,” he assured her, quickly. “It was a young man who worked for my Uncle. A ship came into port one day, and some of the men on it they... " Yusuf swallowed. "He was gravely hurt. I do not know what became of him.”  
  
“You must know that was done with violence. That was rape. That is a world apart from what we are discussing.”  
  
“I know this. But I am still afraid. I do not want my ignorance to cause Nicolo pain. I do not want him to hurt me, because I know how that will weigh upon him. It doesn’t matter that we heal-“  
  
“-we can still feel pain,” Andromache finished, quietly. She moved closer and slipped an arm around him, bringing his head to rest against her shoulder. “I cannot promise you that it will not hurt.”  
  
Yusuf made a wounded noise and she hushed him softly.  
  
“But pain and pleasure can be fruits of the same tree. I can promise you that if you heed our lessons, you will both enjoy this experience.”  
  
“I am trusting you with this,” said Yusuf.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I am trusting you with Nicolo.”  
  
“I know,” she repeated, with more emphasis, recognising that this was the greater honour.  
  
“Then teach me.”  
  
Andromache smiled. “First, wash. Then we’ll start the lesson.”

************

Quynh tested the waters of their chosen pool with a cautious finger, not because she didn’t trust Andromache, but because she had no idea how long it had been since the woman had been here last, and everything in the world was prone to change.  
  
Satisfied that this was indeed one of the safe ones, she began to undress.  
  
With his back turned to her, Nicolo followed suit.  
  
Quynh wasted no time getting into the water, lowering herself until it almost reached her chin.  
  
“Oh, this is so nice, Nicolo. Come, hurry up and sit with me.”  
  
Nicolo waded in far more warily; one hand hovering over his groin and the other stretched out for balance.  
  
She grinned as he sat down carefully beside her.  
  
“It’s so warm,” she marvelled. She chuckled softly when his eyes widened in surprised pleasure.  
  
She waited until he was settled before she started the conversation they needed to have.  
  
“So, have you and Yusuf talked about what will happen?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then you have chosen who is to be fucked, and who is to do the fucking?"  
  
Her frankness served to darken the deep flush already staining Nicolo’s cheeks and he responded with a jerky nod.  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
Nicolo stared back, his discomfort now palpable.  
  
He had to close his eyes before he was able to continue.  
  
“Yusuf will be taking me,” he muttered.  
  
“And is that also what you want?”  
  
Nicolo’s eyes snapped open.  
  
“Yes! Do not think I am being pushed into this. If anything, it is I who pushed Yusuf.”  
  
Quynh placed a gentle hand upon his arm.  
  
“Peace, little brother. I ask only to avoid any awkwardness later.”  
  
“Sorry. I am nervous,” Nicolo admitted.  
  
“Of course. It is to be expected. But you have nothing to apologise for. It gladdens my heart to hear you defend Yusuf so fiercely. I sometimes forget that my quiet little brother has such fire inside him.”  
  
The corners of Nicolo’s mouth twitched.  
  
“Is this not strange to you?” he asked.  
  
“Stranger than being an undying warrior? Or walking the world with three such others at my side?”  
  
The twitch very nearly grew into smile.  
  
“You are right. I suppose I do not really know what strange is anymore.”  
  
Quynh’s expression turned serious. “You can still say no to us, Nicolo. We do not wish to make this more difficult. Andromache and I had hoped that you would find your own way.”  
  
She paused to gently push back the damp strands of hair that had fallen into his face.  
  
“But it has been a long time, and neither of you seem willing to take this last step. I do not understand why you hesitate. Not when you both look at one another with such desperate yearning.”  
  
“It is hard to take that step when you are uncertain. I do not mean of Yusuf,” he added, quickly. “I am certain of my feelings for Yusuf. But I have never… I do not know… I…”  
  
Quynh took his hand and squeezed his fingers gently when he stumbled over the words and resorted to waving them around helplessly.  
  
“And Yusuf?” she asked, softly.  
  
“He knows more than I. But I think perhaps that is worse, for he seems to only know pain.”  
  
Quynh’s eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
“Yusuf was hurt?”  
  
Nicolo shook his head.  
  
“No, no. Not Yusuf. But what he has seen and heard has made him believe that it leads to pain.”  
  
Quynh pursed her lips and selected her next words with care.  
  
“If one wished to cause pain in such a manner, it would be an easy thing to do. And sometimes ignorance can lead to the same end. But if you will allow us to guide you both, we can promise neither of you will be hurt beyond the newness of the act itself.”  
  
This time Nicolo did give up one his small, rare smiles.  
  
“Then I place myself in your hands.”  
  
Quynh’s smile took over her whole face as she cupped his cheeks and drew him closer until their noses touched.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you, little brother, for trusting us.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was low in the sky when they left the pool and the air felt cool against their damp skin. They tugged on their clothes and Quynh took Nicolo’s hand once more as they headed back to camp.

A welcoming fire beckoned them through the trees as they drew close.

Andromache and Yusuf had clearly been busy. As well as the fire, they had put the bedrolls together to form a large sleeping area and unpacked some of their belongings.

Yusuf had not bothered to put his shirt back on after bathing, and the light from the flickering flames turned his skin to burnished gold.

Nicolo eyed him like a starving man suddenly presented with a banquet.

Blinded to all else, he stumbled over a tree root and was only prevented from plunging face first into the flames by Quynh, who carefully led him over to the bed rolls.

Yusuf joined him a moment later.

They both eyed the sleeping area nervously, but made no further move toward each other, or it.

Andromache rolled her eyes.

“You will need to get much closer than that.”

“Andromache,” Quynh scolded. “Patience.”

She knelt at one end of the bed rolls and patted the space in front of her. “Sit, both of you.”

They did as she asked, although they were still a good arm’s length apart.

Quynh smiled. “Closer. You should kiss. Kissing is good. It readies the body for more.”

Neither man moved.

Andromache huffed and dropped down behind Yusuf.

“I know you have kissed before. Suddenly you’re shy?”

Yusuf scowled. “Forgive us for not being comfortable performing with an audience.”

Quynh corrected him.

“You’re not performing. This isn’t an act. Do you want to kiss him?”

The firelight danced in Yusuf’s eyes as he stared at his love.

“Always,” he confessed, hoarsely.

Quynh nudged the other man gently to get his response.

“Nicolo?”

“Yes. I want to kiss him.”

“Then kiss.”

The two men hastened to their knees and moved forward. Yusuf tenderly cupped Nicolo’s cheek. Nicolo gripped Yusuf’s arms and both men surged into the kiss.

Quynh watched; a smile curved her lips.

Andromache reached into the saddle bags to locate the supplies she had bought.

A loud snicker from one of the horses saw the men draw back from one another with a start.

“That was a good kiss,” Quynh pronounced, happily. She looked to Andromache for confirmation.

“Oh, I agree. But you should get undressed now.”

Nicolo’s eyes grew round at her words.

Yusuf was still staring at Nicolo’s kiss swollen mouth. “Hmm, what?”

“Undress,” Andromache repeated. “This will be a lot easier if you are both naked.”

“Perhaps you could undress each other?” Quynh suggested.

Yusuf squared his shoulders like a man readying himself for battle and brought his hands up to the ties on Nicolo’s shirt.

“Is this all right?”

“Yes,” said Nicolo, quietly.

Yusuf was slow and cautious in his actions. He pushed the shirt down Nicolo’s arms. Nicolo wriggled his hands free and it fell to the ground forgotten.

Yusuf stared, fingers flexing where they rested on his thighs. Nicolo blinked at him and then took one of Yusuf’s hands and placed it on the centre of his chest.

Yusuf stroked the smooth skin beneath his palm. He found a flat brown nipple and watched with fascination as it stiffened at his touch.

Nicolo shuddered and swayed closer.

“Can I…” He waved his hands awkwardly at Yusuf’s remaining clothing.

“Yes. Please. That is, yes.”

Yusuf was saved from further disjointed rambling when Nicolo’s hands moved to his fastenings and he lost the ability to speak altogether.

Neither man broke eye contact. It was as if they dare not look down and risk interrupting this moment.

Yusuf had to suppress a gasp several times when Nicolo’s fingers accidently brushed his rapidly filling cock. When the last tie was unfastened the loose material instantly pooled around his knees.

Yusuf smiled uncertainly. “You can touch me,” he offered.

Nicolo reached out tentatively; but when the first brush of his fingers elicited a bitten off moan, he twitched away.

Yusuf was faster. He caught Nicolo’s hand and placed it back on his body.

“Touch me,” he pleaded softly.

Nicolo did as he was bidden. His touch got bolder; his second hand came to rest above Yusuf’s hip. He seemed hypnotized by the play of light and shadow across Yusuf’s skin. He blinked, startled back into himself when Quynh spoke.

“Lie down, Nicolo. Let Yusuf explore you too.”

She guided him onto his back. He let out a shuddery breath and clutched uncertainly at his braies.

“Can I take those off?” Yusuf asked, gently.

Nicolo murmured yes in his mother tongue and then repeated it in Yusuf’s.

Naked, they both stared at one another.

Andromache reached into a saddlebag and drew out a bottle with a cork stopper. She slapped it into Yusuf’s hand.

“He needs to be relaxed,” she whispered, close to Yusuf’s ear. “Use the oil. Don’t touch his cock yet”

Yusuf yanked the cork out with his teeth. He poured a little of the oil onto one palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it. He started with Nicolo’s calves, massaging the rigid muscle. Then he slid his oiled hands up to caress those solid thighs.

Nicolo made a helpless sound as Yusuf’s explored him, soft dark hairs transforming into slick whorls.

“Easy, little brother,” Quynh soothed. She placed her small hands upon his shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. With a glance she signalled that Yusuf should continue.

Carefully skirting Nicolo’s cock where it curved up against his belly, Yusuf paid homage to every other part. Mottled pink soon stained Nicolo’s chest and throat, while twin spots of high colour bloomed in his cheeks.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful,” crooned Yusuf. “Is this good? Do you want more?”

“Yes… Yusuf. Please…”

“Anything, my love.”

“Kiss me again.”

Yusuf obliged, pressing his lips to his lover’s.

Nicolo sank his fingers into Yusuf’s curls and the kiss turned filthy, tongues and lips sliding wetly against one another.

Nicolo whined when Yusuf moved closer still and their cocks brushed.

Yusuf broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Nicolo’s as he tried desperately to rein himself in. “My darling, you undo me. I am yours, heart, body, soul. Whether we live one lifetime or a thousand. I will only ever love you.”

Nicolo cupped Yusuf’s cheek and tilted his face to look directly into his eyes.

“My heart, body and soul have only ever belonged to you. There is no other in the world for me.”

They fell back into their kiss until Nicolo grew restless.

“Yusuf, please. I need… I need…”

“What do you need, my love? Name it and it is yours.”

“More, Yusuf. I need more, please. I don’t know…”

Yusuf turned his head to look at Andromache.

She held out the bottle of oil and waggled it back and forth.

“You’ll need lots of this,” she instructed. “He’ll not get wet and open like a woman. You will have to make a place for yourself.”

“I know this,” Yusuf grumbled. He took the bottle from her and poured the contents liberally over his fingers, but once that was done, he sat back on his haunches and made no further move.

Andromache shook her head. She grabbed a bundled-up blanket. “Up,” she told Nicolo, patting his hip.

He blinked slowly at her but planted his feet and bent his legs to do as she instructed.

She pushed the blanket underneath his buttocks.

“Keep your legs like that. Relax them more. Yes, like that.”

She moved back behind Yusuf.

“Now, like this.”

Taking hold of Yusuf’s wrist, she guided his hand down to the shadowy crease.

He sucked in a breath as his fingers slid along Nicolo’s taint, pausing at the opening to his body.

“It will not yield easily,” said Andromache. “Use one finger at first.”

“I… I cannot,” said Yusuf, helplessly.

Andromache changed her grip to take greater control of his hand. She pressed one of his fingers against the tight ring of muscle. “Be gentle, but firm.”

Quynh spoke soothingly to Nicolo. “Let him in, little brother. Make yourself soft for him.”

Wide-eyed, Nicolo stared at her upside-down face.

“All right, little brother?”

He wetted his lips as if he would speak, but stayed silent.

“Nicolo?” she whispered.

“Yes…yes…I am good.”

Andromache attempted to press Yusuf’s finger deeper. Aided by the oil, it finally slipped inside.

Both men drew in a sharp breath.

Andromache hushed them. “You’re doing fine. This is good. Now a little more. See how well he takes you. Good Nicolo, be soft like that for him.”

She let go of Yusuf’s hand to reach for the bottle of oil; he shot her a panicked look.

She let out a soft huff of laughter. “Don’t look so worried. We just need more of this.” She poured the oil over Yusuf’s hand and down Nicolo’s taint.

Nicolo let out an exclamation, followed by a string of something incomprehensible in his own tongue. He wriggled, seemingly unsure whether he liked this sensation or not.

“Easy, easy,” Andromache chided, gently. “Now, two fingers, Yusuf.”

Brow furrowed, Yusuf slowly guided two fingers into Nicolo's welcoming heat.

“Feel how tightly he grips you,” Andromache whispered. “Imagine how that will feel when you sink your cock into him.”

Yusuf let out a heartfelt groan even as he continued to thrust and twist his fingers.

“He’s too tight.”

“You’re not hurting him,” Andromache reassured. “See, look.”

Yusuf looked.

A thin ring of sea-green met his gaze, the rest was swallowed by inky black pupil. Nicolo was pushing himself onto Yusuf’s fingers. His teeth worried his bottom lip, leaving brief indentations in the plump flesh.

“Does it feel good?” Yusuf asked, hoarsely.

Nicolo nodded.

“Can you… do you think you can take another?”

Nicolo spread his legs wider.

“Please. Yes. I want more.”

Yusuf tried not to be too clumsy in his haste to obey.

Nicolo moaned as a third finger breached him. He threw his head back and exposed the long, pale column of his throat.

Yusuf froze.

“No… no… Do not stop. It’s good. It feels so good, Yusuf. Please.”

Yusuf leaned forward to press his lips desperately to whatever parts of Nicolo he could reach.

“My love. My beautiful love,” he murmured in between fervent kisses. “Whatever you want. I will give you whatever you want.”

He sat back and looked around somewhat wildly.

Andromache handed him the bottle of oil with a knowing smile.

Yusuf cursed as he fumbled with the stopper before he was able to gather enough oil to slick up his cock. He shuffled forward on his knees and as Nicolo drew his legs up, he set the blunt head against the wetly glistening hole.

Quynh whispered something in Nicolo’s ear that furrowed his brow, but then his body gave a little.

Yusuf murmured an endearment in his own tongue and then they both cried out in unison.

“Nic-o-lo?” Yusuf drew out the syllables on a shaky breath.

Nicolo patted his cheek clumsily.

The moment seemed to hang between them as they stared at one another.

Then Nicolo shifted slightly; Yusuf responded with a pleased rumble and met the next upward tilt of hips with his own downward thrust.

Nicolo let out a startled sound and had to cling tightly to Yusuf to prevent him from jerking away in a panic.

“Don’t stop… Yusuf, please. I want…” The latter came out nearly as a growl.

Yusuf’s eyes widened in understanding and he began to move again. His gaze grew wonderous as he beheld the growing pleasure in his lover’s face.

Soon the stillness of the night was overtaken by the sounds of their lovemaking.

*********

The women quietly withdrew to the other side of the camp. Andromache kept a possessive grip on the wineskin. Smiling, she held it out to Quynh, who accepted it with a delighted grin.

“We should probably camp here for a while,” Andromache murmured. “Let some of the newness wear off.”

Quynh peered beyond the flickering flames. “We are good teachers.”

“Very good,” Andromache agreed. She tilted her head and watched for a moment. “Did you teach him that?”

Quynh shook her head.

They looked at one another and broke off into quiet giggles. Sitting close, they drained the wineskin as they celebrated their success, which they felt sure would be repeated many, many times.


End file.
